


Two for Now or Three Forever

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discussion of Rape, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was supposed to be a hookup. A few fun dates, a few nights of passionate sex with two very handsome men. It wasn't supposed to last longer than a few weeks, maybe a month given Spencer's work schedule. It wasn't supposed to be long lingering kisses when Spencer had to leave for a case and dinner sent to the team in whatever city they ended up in. It wasn't supposed to be thoughts of the future and the ache when Spencer thought of Aaron Hotchner and Jackson Grimes moving on.





	Two for Now or Three Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : 2012 & 2018
> 
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 13
> 
> **Notes** : The lovely banner for this story was made by SpencnerTibbsLuvr it's so pretty! Thank you so much!
> 
> **Warnings** : Discussion of Rape, Graphic Depictions of Violence,
> 
> **Beta** : NimueOfTheNorth & SpencnerTibbsLuvr

Spencer hadn't gone to the gallery that was close to his apartment in DC before. He hadn't felt the urge to look at art since his second year on the team. Every time that he thought about it, he thought about Lila, and that made him think of Gideon. Even years after the man had left, Spencer still hurt when he thought of him. Spencer had considered putting out anything, a letter, a postcard, even an email because Gideon still probably used that to keep in touch with the victims he had saved, to see if Gideon responded. However, that thought always came with the realisation that it would hurt more if Gideon never responded. Spencer had learned to accept things, but the ache was still there, and it caught him off guard more than once.

"Someone shouldn't be looking that upset looking at my art," a voice said.

Spencer turned around so quickly that he almost spilled the glass of champagne in his hand. The man in front of him smiled and steadied Spencer's glass without touching his hand. Spencer swallowed as he realized that the opening was for the man in front of him. Victor Marks was well known in the art world as well as the tech world due to his close friendship with Jackson Hotchner-Grimes. Spencer followed the tech more than the art, but still, Spencer knew precisely who he was.

"I was thinking about something else entirely that your art reminded me of."

"Well, then evoking an emotion, even a bad one is one of the things that I do like to have happen. Victor Marks." Marks held out his hand, and Spencer shook it even though he didn't like the touch of strangers. Marks' touch was light like he either didn't want to actually shake Spencer's hand or he understood that Spencer didn't like strangers' touches. Either way Spencer was glad when the shake was over in just a second compared to many others.

"Victor, are you trying to make the FBI agent run screaming?" a voice asked as a person walked up to Spencer's side. Spencer glanced at him and frowned because he wasn't sure how this person knew that he was an FBI agent. It wasn't like he screamed G-Man even when he was in a suit and sunglasses. The man was familiar somehow, but Spencer wasn't sure where he had seen him before. "How about a private tour?"

Marks smiled and winked at the man beside Spencer before turning away to leave. Spencer expected the man beside him to leave as the man had offered a private tour to Marks, which didn't make sense at all since it was Marks' art show. However, Marks disappeared into the crowd, and Spencer was left alone with the stranger. Spencer decided that maybe he should turn to face the new man. Spencer lost his ability to speak with how handsome the man was. His suit was the perfect cut for him and accentuated the fact that he was very fit. He showed his wealth in a subtle way that wasn't in your face but if one knew what one was looking for, it was very evident.

"Doctor Reid, did you hear me?" The man looked a little concerned.

Spencer looked for the name tag that almost everyone was wearing but this man wasn't, and Spencer couldn't say a word because he wasn't either. It all made Spencer a little uneasy about the fact that the man knew his name and his degrees. Spencer knew that he had been on the news a lot more lately, handling speaking to the press since JJ wasn't the press liaison anymore and Morgan had asked Spencer to do it until Morgan found a new one.

"I'm sorry but how do know my name?" Spencer asked ignoring the man's questions.

The man grinned at Spencer, and he held out his arm like he was waiting for Spencer to take it. Spencer stared at him, and the man only stared back. He was pretty sure that the man would not follow him and possibly make a scene if Spencer left but the man was looking at Spencer in a way that he could never remember being looked at before. Spencer knew that people looked at him. He was pretty to some, beautiful to others, and just handsome to many. But Spencer just couldn't ever remember a look like that.

Spencer reached out and linked their arms, carefully making sure that the man wasn't wearing a shoulder holster as he did. The man grinned and pulled Spencer in a little closer before leaning in to brush his lips over Spencer's ear.

"My guns are clipped to my belt and my ankle, but that was very well done, Agent Doctor Reid," the man whispered into Spencer's ear. It sent a shiver down Spencer's spine that wasn't disconcerting but more arousing. Spencer wasn't sure what to think about it, but he had promised himself that he was going to put himself out there more.

"How do you know who I am?" Spencer knew that he really should ask who the man was but the thrill of not knowing was exciting Spencer in a way that he had never known before. Even if nothing happened, this was scintillating and kind of wonderful.

"All will be explained after I give you a private tour of the art that Victor set up here."

For an hour, Spencer listened as the man talked about each of the pieces of art that were on the walls. Spencer felt the rest of the room drift away and he focused on the man who was taking him around. The man flirted with Spencer casually at first but when Spencer felt brave enough to flirt back, it grew and grew.

"There is one last piece of art that I want you to see, however before you do, I do want you to know that you have an out at any time."

The door in front of them was marked as authorized personnel only. There was only a single person on the other side, and Spencer knew him. Jackson Hotchner-Grimes. Spencer looked up at the man with him, and that was when he knew him. Aaron Hotchner-Grimes. Spencer swallowed and tried to free his arm. After the first tug, it was let go. Aaron kept on walking into the room and pressed a kiss to Jackson's forehead. When this had been a stranger flirting with Spencer it had been different but not a married man. Who was now standing beside his husband.

Aaron Hotchner-Grimes was well known to Spencer for being married to who he was and for the fact that he had been an FBI agent. Gideon told Spencer, years after the fact, that David Rossi had made overtures to get then Aaron Hotchner into the BAU but before that could happen a fellow FBI agent outed Aaron as gay and having a relationship with Jackson. It had ended up screwing the FBI more when Aaron had been forced to quit SWAT because no one would work under him or with him anymore. Aaron gave the FBI the finger before becoming the head of security for Grimes Tech. Later, when he finished up certifying himself to work as a business lawyer in Washington state, he had become lead counsel to Grimes Tech. Rossi had tried over the years to woo him back into the FBI and the BAU but had stopped finally when he had retired. It didn't stop Gideon from bitching about it to everyone. It had been the turning point for the FBI because not only did anyone who wasn't heterosexual quit joining the FBI, there were also those who wouldn't work for an organization who wouldn't protect all employees no matter what. As long as what said employee did was legal. The number of people joining the FBI dropped to an all-time low.

There had not been enough people to staff all units and offices of the FBI adequately, and it showed. A sweeping change had come about at federal level because of that. There were heavy fines and consequences for discriminating against anyone for any reason. The FBI lost some seasoned veterans who refused to work with fags, as they put it, but when they were not even able to staff their offices and protect the American people, many changed their tune. A few had held out and protested making sure not to allow any in their department. It became clear what they were doing though, and then they were out of a job. The BAU didn't have that issue, and it was why, when Gideon had recruited him to it, Spencer had gone. Spencer didn't have a gender preference at all, while he liked how people looked, it was how they acted and the mind that drew him to them.

Spencer pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to leave but stopped at Aaron speaking.

"Look who I found."

"I see, welcome Doctor Reid." Jackson started forward and held out his hand. Spencer shook it by rote, paying more attention to the painting that Jackson had been in front of. He could see the whole of the painting. Spencer recognized himself in it. He was playing at the park with Henry.

"Six months ago, Victor was taking shots around DC to use for his newest showing. This picture, as well as the others that he took of you that day in the park, caught our eye. Of course with Jackson's resources, it was easy to find out about you. We hoped that you would show up to one of the other showings here in your area, but you never have," Aaron said.

"You're married," Spencer said because the amount of flirting that Aaron had done with him was not anything innocent or casual. Spencer glared at Aaron, and Aaron shrugged a little before grinning at Spencer.

"If Jackson had been the one to find you, he would have flirted as well. Yes, we are married, but we have always agreed that our relationship didn't need to stay just the two of us if we found someone we want." Aaron stepped up to Spencer and cupped his cheek before leaning in and kissing him. Spencer felt hands on his back and knew that it had to be Jackson.

"And," Jackson said into Spencer's ear, "make no mistake, we want you." Jackson nipped at Spencer's ear as Aaron deepened the kiss. "As many times as we can have you."

"I don't put out on the first date," Spencer said.

"Well that takes all of the fun out of things," Aaron said, but he was smiling. Aaron's hands turned Spencer around and held him in place as Jackson took his turn kissing him. Aaron's hand splayed on Spencer's stomach and pulled him back to him.

"I'm a challenge, not a conquest," Spencer said when Jackson finally let his lips go. Spencer could taste the both of them as well as the alcohol that Aaron had been drinking while giving Spencer a one on one tour.

Aaron grinned at Spencer's words and pulled out his phone. Spencer watched him type a few things in before he turned the phone around to hand it to Spencer. Spencer saw that it was a contact form. Spencer eyed the fact that it was under Spencer Reid, Doctor but ignored it. He typed in his personal number and looked up at the two of them before typing in his work phone as well. As soon as Aaron took the phone back, he was typing more. Spencer felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"If either of you sends me dick pictures without me asking for them, or nudes, I will report your asses," Spencer said. Jackson started to laugh, and Spencer could feel the rumbling in his chest from it.

"See Jax; I told you that he was snarky. I saw that in that interview that he gave." Aaron lifted his arm, and Spencer read the watch face on that hand. "We have to get going if you want to make that call. Doctor Reid, Spencer we shall get in contact for that first date."

# Two Weeks Later

Spencer sighed as he settled onto his couch. He closed his eyes; he had been going non-stop since the case had started. Their killer had been a spree killer who had planned every single death that she had wanted to cause. The woman had planned thirty-two deaths and knew that once she started, it was all that she set out to do.

The UnSub had left clues in library books, and it wasn't until one was checked out that anyone even figured that out. Spencer had ended up reading through an entire eighty-seven volume collection at that library to find all of the clues. It was just as easy for Spencer to read each book as it was to flip through every single book to find the pictures of the victims. Some victims they were able to save and others they were not.

The knock on the door startled Spencer. He looked at the time. It was after midnight, no one who was sane was awake. Spencer wished that he wasn't, but he had passed out on the jet as soon as he had sat down and slept what ended up being a six-hour flight with the delay out of the airport in Oregon. Spencer ignored the knock until it sounded for the third time. Whoever it was, was determined to wake up Spencer before leaving.

Spencer unlocked the deadbolt as well as the primary lock, but he left the heavy duty chain on. He put on his best glare and opened the door.

"Doctor Reid?" the man asked.

"Yes. Who the hell are you to be here at midnight?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was told that you were expecting me."

"Expecting you? Until just over an hour ago, I was on a jet flying from Oregon."

"Oh, Dear. I...my name is Reginald Grubrauer, and I'm the personal driver for Messers Hotchner-Grimes. Mister Aaron said that you would be expecting me." The man looked very upset, so Spencer held up a finger and walked away. He walked to his home phone and found that there was indeed a message on it. He played it, but it was from Doctor Norman at Bennington, wanting to talk to Spencer about the regular yearly checkup that his mother had. There was nothing wrong, just standard things. Spencer found his messenger bag and felt like dumping it out instead of going through it. He found his cell phone on the top though and picked it up. There were four texts from Aaron telling him that under no circumstances was he not to be ready when Reginald got there to pick him up and that he needed to bring clothes for the whole weekend or he would go naked. The last was a text that read that they were willing to make sure that he got a good night's sleep. Spencer smiled despite his tiredness. He shoved his phone back into his messenger bag and picked it up. His shoes were by the door. He had not been looking forward to a weekend alone, especially since they had Monday and Tuesday off as well as Saturday and Sunday.

"Okay, Reginald, I'm at your mercy."

"Oh, thank God. I was worried that I would have to tell them that you declined. I hate to disappoint them."

Spencer unchained his door and exited before turning and locking it tight. Spencer had heard of Reginald, but he had been on vacation for two weeks so had not met him on the two dates that he had gone onto with Aaron and Jackson. They had been perfect gentlemen on the dates but also very willing to make Spencer regret not having sex with them. Spencer had damned near come in his pants on the ride back to Spencer's apartment after dinner on the last date. They both had perfected the art of making out with each other and had made sure that Spencer knew that they were willing to learn him as well.

The bench seat of the back of the town car they were in was perfect for Spencer to be enticed into Jackson's lap, Aaron, after a few minutes of watching them kiss, took up the mantle of making sure that Spencer was sandwiched in between them. He had also left Spencer with a hickey in a place that was hard to conceal mainly because it was just out of Spencer's eyesight on the side of his neck. Halfway through the ride, Spencer had been turned on Jackson's lap, and Aaron knelt between their spread legs to take his turn at kissing Spencer. It had been a perfect night, a perfect date in Spencer's mind and he did regret not going home with them, but given that he had been home just half an hour before the call about the case came up, Spencer wasn't that upset because he would have hated to have left them like that.

Reginald didn't speak except to tell Spencer that he was to pick up a food order at a very fine dining restaurant that Spencer knew did not do food to go. Spencer closed his eyes and tried to clear his head of all thoughts of the case while Reginald drove them to the restaurant. It wasn't long after Reginald got out that he got back into the car either, the food placed on the front seat. The smell made Spencer's stomach rumble, and Reginald handed back something.

Spencer leaned up to grab the box and popped it open to see that it was potstickers except they were purple. There was a little cup of sauce but no fork. Spencer looked up to ask for a fork when he saw that chopsticks were being held back.

"I can't use those, especially in a car. Did you get forks?"

"I got a fork as I can't use chopsticks either but I can grab a fork from the kitchen." Reginald handed back the wrapped fork, and Spencer grinned at him. Spencer groaned at the taste of the first potsticker. It was pork, but whatever the wrapping base was it didn't mess with the flavor at all. The sauce was just spicy enough, and Spencer had all five of them gone by the time that Reginald was pulling up in front of the sprawling mansion.

Spencer had done minor research on the Hotchner-Grimes men. He knew a lot of the business side already, but when he had looked them up online, he hadn't looked at pictures of where they lived in DC. He kind of regretted that.

"Maria will greet you at the door and escort you up to their personal wing. I was to bring your bags up later, but you didn't bring any. So you won't need any help carrying the rest of dinner." Reginald said as he opened the door to the car. In one hand was the two bags of food and other he held out his hand to help Spencer out of the car. Spencer didn't take the hand, and Reginald just smiled at him. Spencer took the food and saw that the front door was opening up. There was a lady standing there, and Spencer expected a maid outfit of some kind, but she was dressed in what looked to Spencer like workout clothes. Spencer carefully walked up the short steps that led to the front of the mansion.

"Hello, Doctor Reid, my name is Maria. I'm the head of security for the house and live here full time. I see that Jackson has a craving for Pierre's food."

"The potstickers I had were wonderful."

"I'm glad. I'll show you up to Aaron and Jackson's wing. No staff is allowed inside except for kitchen staff when they are in the wing so you'll have to find your way from the outer door on your own. I doubt though that they will let you get far without them coming to you."

"So you are just the head of security for the house or the whole of the tech empire?"

"Just the house. I live here full time with my partner. She's the nanny, Jessica. I'm sure that you'll meet her at some point. She's asleep at the moment, and I'm going to join her. I just finished my workout."

"Nanny?"

"That's better for Aaron and Jackson to explain, but I'm sure that you'll see Jack tomorrow."

Spencer tried to go over every single article that he had read on Jackson Hotchner-Grimes. There had been no mention of a child. Before he knew it, they were at a door that was open. Maria waved him through and shut the door behind him. He heard it lock. Spencer turned and tried it, but the door didn't open. Spencer felt his heart race.

"Dad!" someone yelled causing Spencer to turn around. He saw a boy who looked about four years old standing in the middle of the hallway; he looked shocked to see Spencer there. Aaron stepped out of a room and picked up the boy before heading toward Spencer.

"Jack, this is Spencer. He's going to be staying the night this weekend."

"Sleepover?" Jack asked, and Spencer saw that he looked very sleepy. He laid his head down on Aaron's shoulder and seemingly fell asleep in seconds. Aaron leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek.

"I'll get my little monster back to bed, and then we can talk. Thank you for going with Reginald."

"Next time make sure that I respond before sending for me. I didn't know that he was coming and I almost didn't get up to get the door."

"Oh, I...got distracted. I meant to call as well."

"Distracted?"

"Jack's up every few hours needing cough medicine. He's got a bit of a cold. That's why he's awake now. The TV stopped playing, and it woke him up. I'll give him another dose of medicine, and then we can talk. Jackson's in the bedroom at the end of the hall. How were the potstickers?"

"Really good, Reginald let me use his fork that he had got for his food."

"Pierre's specials are all of Asian and Polynesian origin this month. So I'll make sure that when we go and eat dinner there tomorrow, we have a fork for you."

"My team has tried again and again to get me trained to use chopsticks, I just can't get it."

"I'm sure that Jackson and I have a few teaching methods that they don't. Go get started eating. I had a snack earlier, so I am not as hungry as Jackson. He's been manfully complaining of his hunger since I called the restaurant."

Spencer bit his lips to stop himself from laughing out loud. He walked down the hall to find the room that Aaron talked about and entered it to see Jackson walking around in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that had to be Aaron's as it was an FBI T-shirt. He had a phone pressed to his ear, and he was speaking Italian to someone. Jackson pointed to a corner where Spencer saw there was a bottle of wine breathing as well as plates for three people. Spencer walked over that way to set down the food, but halfway there, Jackson snagged him and pulled him into a kiss. Spencer felt that blush creeping up his face. He was still in what he called his work clothes, a suit with vest. Jackson though looked like he really liked what Spencer looked like in it. Spencer set the food down and turned to look around the room. It was huge and had much more than just a bed in it. There were no dressers and a lot of doors. Spencer set his messenger bag down in a chair around the table so that he could move around freely.

Jackson was still talking, so Spencer started to walk as he looked around. Jackson would tell him if he went somewhere that he wasn't wanted. There were three doors on one side of the room, and Spencer opened the first to see that it was a walk in closet that was bigger than Spencer's apartment. There was obviously a side that was Aaron's and a side that was Jackson's as they liked very different styles of suits as well as leisure clothes. On the interior wall between the three doors that led out, there were two dressers that were exactly the size of the area between said doors. Spencer opened the first to find that it was full of socks. The next down was underwear, and the last drawer was undershirts. Everything else was hung up. On either end of the room were shoe racks. It was the most orderly clothes closet that Spencer had ever seen in his life.

"See anything you like?" Jackson asked.

Spencer turned around to see that Jackson had grabbed two glasses and filled them with wine he handed one over to Spencer.

"How did you know that I was home?"

"Aaron still has some friends in the FBI, and one of them let him know that the BAU had landed at the Quantico airstrip. We knew from the news that it wasn't a good case. It didn't take me long to figure out the case when you texted that you had been called out on one the next morning. By the fact that you had arrived by the time that I looked up where you were headed, you couldn't have been called out to the case too much after you had got home, so I guess that was one thing that was good about not coming here."

"We would have been happy with any time we got with you." Aaron had a smile on his face that made Spencer believe his words

"You are just saying that," Spencer said and he took a sip of the wine to cover the fact that he was blushing again. Aaron and Jackson both seemed to be really good at making him blush. He hadn't thought that he was that much of a blusher, but he had been proven wrong. He had been proven very wrong. Jackson stepped up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist before he started to rock them back and forth. Spencer laughed until he realized that Jackson was dancing with him. Spencer wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulders and pressed his cheek to the other man's. Jackson hummed in pleasure at Spencer's move. If they wanted to pretty up what they were doing and wine and dine Spencer before bedding him, Spencer was all for that. Jackson danced them out of the closet and into the main room, ending up near the table. Spencer set his drink on it after Jackson did and Jackson took up his hand and settled them into a standard dancing pose with Spencer in the submissive dancing position.

"This is going to end in tears. I do not know how to dance anything more complicated than rocking back and forth in a circle."

"It's all about the person who leads, Spencer. Trust me, and it'll be fine."

"It's your toes," Spencer said. Spencer looked down, but when Jackson nudged his face up with his nose and kissed him, Spencer lost all thought of watching Jackson's feet. He followed the tugs on his body and just flowed with whatever music was in Jackson's head. After a few seconds, Spencer pulled out of the kiss and just stared into Jackson's eyes as they danced something that Spence was sure that he could never name.

Spencer stumbled when he heard clapping. He stepped right on Jackson's bare feet, and Spencer cringed.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. Let me-" Spencer cut himself off as he pulled out of Jackson's arms and started for the door where Aaron was leaning against it. He was about five steps into the hall when he realized that he had no clue where the kitchen was to get ice. He stopped and felt frustrated. He knew that he should have just stopped Jackson from dancing with him. He was tired from the case, and he needed to just go home. He knew that going home would mean that he'd never get his night with Jackson and Aaron, but that was okay because he would rather not offend them by being like he was and just offend them by leaving. He was sure that if he walked down the road, he'd find a place where he could get a bus or a cab. He was not fit for company at all. He would have to go back into the bedroom and grab his messenger bag.

Spencer turned back to see that both Aaron and Jackson were outside of the room staring at him. Spencer knew that tears were a gross overreaction, but it's what he felt like doing at the moment.

"Hey, Spence, come here," Jackson said with a frown on his face, and Spencer couldn't fight the lure of going to him. Spencer walked up to Jackson and made sure not to step on his toes. "Let's go eat dinner while it's still at least a little bit warm and then we can see about getting you calmed down."

"I should just go. I'm not fit for being around people; the case has me too drained, and you guys aren't going to like me right now."

"Hey, hey now," Aaron said, and he stepped right up to Spencer and cupped his cheeks. Spencer felt the first tear on his face falling. "We like you just fine just the way you are. I know first hand what it's like after cases, I worked with the BAU on a case that we never resolved in Seattle. Just because a case is resolved does not mean that it doesn't weigh on your mind. If you want nothing more than to take the guest room that we have next door, you can do that after you eat. I think a full belly and a good night's sleep is what you need more than anything. Even if you do nothing more than sleep beside us in bed, that's fine. If after eating you feel up to more, we are not going to say no. I messaged you because I wanted to make you feel better. I wanted you to have an option other than staying in your apartment alone."

Spencer didn't know what to answer, hell he wasn't sure that opening his mouth wasn't going to make himself start to cry. Spencer swallowed and nodded, not trusting the crying.

"So, come with me, and I'll tell you about the first time that I met Aaron," Jackson said.

Spencer allowed Aaron to escort him into the room and between the two men, Spencer was down to his pink undershirt and his pants in no time. Spencer had no clue where his shoes had gone, but he didn't really care because the chairs that were around the table were kind of awesome.

"There were days, before Jack that we never left this room. It was our oasis from the world. Now he invades it regularly with demands of pancakes and macaroni and cheese," Aaron said after Jackson finished the story about him meeting Aaron at a swimming pool when Aaron was a high school junior. It had been quite adorable with Aaron hitting on Jackson. The food was gone, and they were on the second bottle of wine between them.

"Hopefully not at the same time," Spencer said as he sunk down into the chair. He could fall asleep there, between little sleep on the case, the wine, and his stomach being full, Spencer was second away from doing that.

"If he could, he would," Aaron said.

"I..." Spencer closed his mouth as he tried to think about how he wanted to word his question. Spencer shook his head and closed his eyes.

"You didn't bring clothes."

Spencer wasn't even sure who said it, he was almost asleep.

"Too tired to pack clothes and it would have delayed me as I have no clean clothes at the moment, not comfort clothes," Spencer murmured.

"Sleep, little one," Jackson said as someone removed Spencer's glass from his hand. Spencer wanted to open his eyes, but he was too damned tired. He felt someone start to lift him and for once didn't protest. It had been too long since anyone cared for him, even in a small way.

* * *

Spencer started to come awake to realize that he was asleep on his side. He rarely ever slept on his side, the last time had been when he had been shot in the leg. Spencer also realized that he was overly warm. He wasn't sure why he was warm, but he was. He was overly warm, and it made him not want to get up. The smell of coffee from his coffee pot though was luring him awake more and more. He cursed that he hadn't turned it off. He would have loved to have slept in. Spencer inhaled to take in the scent of coffee, and that was when he realized that there was more than the scent of coffee in the air. There was bacon, and bread, and something else that Spencer couldn't figure out.

"Jack still asleep?" a voice said.

Spencer tried to figure out who Jack was as well as who the person talking was.

"Yes, I think his coughing is finally going away. Jessica is awake though, and she's going to make sure that he's entertained while we entertain ourselves," a different voice said.

Spencer tried to remember but it was hard, he was warm and soft, and the food smelled great, even if it did make his stomach growl.

"I think that Spencer is finally awake, or at least getting there," Jackson said his voice a lot closer than he had been. Spencer opened his eyes to see nothing but a blanket, hence the reason he was warm. He had covered himself up all the way, probably when Aaron and Jackson had got out of bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Hmmm," Spencer hummed unwilling to wake up enough to talk. The bed shifted, and he felt someone settling at his hip. Spencer reached up to hold the blanket up over his head just seconds before someone tried to pull it down.

"He's playful when he's half asleep, Aaron. Why don't you do something about that?"

"Sure."

Spencer tried to get a better grip on the blanket. He wondered how long he would be able to hold them off when he felt cold air around his feet. Spencer tried to figure out why when he realized that Aaron had just gone from the bottom. Hands skirted up his body, and he shuddered as he realized that he was at least mostly naked. When the hands brushed his inner thighs before gripping his side and turning him, he knew that he was totally naked. A mouth followed the path that hands had taken, and before Spencer could even process that, Aaron was taking his cock into his mouth. Spencer's hands went lax, and the blanket was pulled off of his head but not the rest of his body.

"I think this is my favorite part," Jackson said before he laid down beside Spencer. He frowned for a few seconds and then grinned. Jackson sat up and moved to where he was facing Spencer before straddling Spencer's stomach. Jackson grabbed Spencer's hands and shifted to where he was pressing them down onto the bed at Spencer's head. "Yeah, this is totally my favorite thing. I know what his mouth feels like wrapped around me and even if we record it, it's never as good seeing my reaction as seeing that reaction in the face of someone else."

"Please," Spencer begged because Aaron was just trailing his lips and tongue up and down, he wasn't putting that much pressure at all on Spencer's cock.

"Are you a beggar?" Jackson asked.

Spencer moaned as Aaron finally did it, he slid his lips all the way down Spencer's cock and sucked as he came up. With Jackson sitting on him he wasn't able to thrust up and back into Aaron's mouth. Aaron pulled all the way off.

"Please, please," Spencer begged again. He felt Jackson lifting up and whimpered. Spencer gasped as the blanket was pulled off of him all the way, Spencer tried to look down at Aaron, but Jackson was blocking him the whole way. Jackson tugged Spencer's hands up to where he could hold them with one hand. Jackson's now free hand traced Spencer's lips. Spencer parted his lips and was rewarded with Jackson pulling down on his bottom lip. Jackson grinned down at him.

"You told us that your last bloodwork came back clean after you had been shot and you've not had sex or risky contact since then. Aaron and I got our tests back as well, and we are fine, not that we thought much different but still. Do you want Aaron to keep going or to put a condom on you and then keep going?"

Unprotected sex was something that Spencer had never had.

"No condom," Spencer said, and before he even got the N in condom out, Aaron was going down on him again. Jackson moved his thumb up and pressed it against Spencer's teeth until he parted them. Jackson groaned his appreciation in Spencer sucking on his thumb.

"I can't wait to get you on your hands and knees with Aaron fucking your ass while I fuck your mouth."

Spencer's mind supplied that image to him, and he nearly came at that image alone, Aaron's fingers wandering down to his hole didn't help, nor the look on Jackson's face as he thought about it. Jackson leaned down, bowing his back so that he could kiss Spencer, pulling his thumb out at the last second. Spencer tried to say something, but Jackson just replaced his thumb with his tongue. Aaron sucked hard on Spencer's cock, and one of his fingers slipped inside of Spencer's hole, going right for his prostate. Spencer tried to utter a warning of his impending orgasm but Jackson was kissing him too hard, and Aaron was sucking too well.

"Budge up, Jax," Aaron said after he pulled off of Spencer's spent cock.

Spencer watched as Jax moved a little, still braced above Spencer and then heard a groan.

"Grab the headboard," Aaron said, and Jackson did as he asked. Aaron wrapped his arm around Jackson, grabbing his cock and stroking it. Spencer watched Aaron thrust a few time before he realized that Aaron was fucking Jackson above him. Spencer felt his cock twitch, and Jackson smirked at that. "Help me get Jax off, Spencer."

"What do you want me to do?" Spencer asked.

"Whatever you want," Aaron and Jackson said at the same time. Spencer looked down at Jackson's cock, watching Aaron's hand stroke it. Spencer licked his lips in anticipation. Scooting down the bed, Spencer licked at the head of Jackson's cock every time that Aaron's hand moved down it. After a few repeats of that, Spencer took the head of Jackson's cock into his mouth. When Aaron stroked up, his hand stopped when it hit Spencer's face. Spencer felt the bed move a little.

"Look at that sight," Aaron said.

The bed shook as Jackson shuddered when he met Spencer's eyes as Spencer worked the head of his cock with his tongue and lips. Aaron kept stroking the rest of the shaft.

"Fuck, so close, Aaron," Jackson whispered.

Spencer readied himself to swallow, but just as he felt Jackson getting ready, instead of thrusting into Jackson, Aaron pulled Jackson back onto his cock, pulling said cock from Spencer's mouth. Spencer had barely enough time to close his eyes before Jackson came. Spencer felt it land on his face, a few dribbles landing on his lips. Spencer licked his lips, hearing a groan. Spencer stayed where he was as he felt the bed move. Gentle hands pulled Spencer up from the bed and into what Spencer assumed was the bathroom. The sound of water running confirmed it.

"Open," Aaron said.

Spencer opened his mouth as he felt a finger brush as his cheek. That finger slipped into his mouth next, and Spencer closed his mouth around the digit. He felt heat at his back and settled back into it. He wasn't sure who it was, and he didn't care. After a few more times of licking Jackson's release off of a finger and then a warm cloth wiped off the rest. Spencer opened his eyes to look at Jackson who was in front of him. He grinned at Jackson as the man leaned in to kiss him.

"So you came with no clothes, did you really take Aaron up on the fact that you are going to go around naked all weekend?"

"Or you can just buy me clothes to wear." Spencer sounded surer of himself than he felt.

"And cover this body?" Aaron asked trailing his hands down Spencer's sides. "I guess if we want you to eat out in the house. Speaking of eating, we have breakfast getting cold out there. The coffee should be still warm enough. Let's go eat breakfast and then we can see about getting you in some clothes."

"Yes. I think I have a few things that he'll fit in." Jackson leaned over Spencer's shoulder to give Aaron a kiss. "I think I know a shop that can send over some clothes that will make Spencer look fabulous."

* * *

"This case is insane," Morgan said.

"This case is not insane," Spencer said.

"That's because you can make actual sense of it. All of this is over my head." Morgan leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Spencer threw a pencil at him, and the eraser end actually hit him in the forehead. Morgan laughed.

"So," Prentiss said as she leaned in the doorway looking at them.

"So what?" Morgan asked.

"There is a delivery boy here from that swanky Thai/Japanese place on the other side of town with dinner for the team, well actually the whole precinct. It seems that it was paid for as well as a good tip."

"Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"No, not Rossi. Rossi is as shocked as the rest of us. There is a fork for Spencer." Prentiss stepped into the room with a paper bag and handed it to Spencer. Spencer opened up the bag and on top of the two containers of food was a dozen roses.

"Fuck me."

"Pretty Boy, is something wrong?" Morgan sat forward in his seat and looked really worried.

"There are a dozen roses in that bag along with his food." Prentiss looked like the cat that got the cream. The rest of the team filed into the room. There were bags with names in their hands. Spencer wanted to leave. He knew exactly who these were from. He had no clue why they were sending him and everyone else inside of the station house a dinner.

"Who exactly is sending us dinner?" JJ asked as she opened up her bag.

Spencer didn't answer as he pulled out his roses and laid them across his lap before pulling out the two containers. The first was his three favorite sushi and the second was pad thai. Spencer picked up a bite of the sushi and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed. When he opened his eyes, he saw that everyone was looking at their boxes of food in shock.

"Yes, Reid, who exactly is dropping what I am certain is about a thousand dollars on our dinner with the tip as well as a dozen roses for you?" Rossi asked.

Spencer picked up another sushi and popped it into his mouth. Spencer cocked his head to the side as he took in the meals. Every single one of them was perfect for the team, except for Rossi's. Spencer had never seen Rossi eat that meal before, Spencer also wasn't exactly sure what it was. Rossi was staring at his food. He stared at it for nearly a minute before he looked up. He was looking at Spencer like he was seeing Spencer for the first time.

"You are...bisexual?" Rossi asked.

Morgan made a noise and looked at the door, but Prentiss had already shut it.

"If you must use a term to identify me, I identify myself as pansexual. I care little for the package. Why?"

"I ate this meal once at a restaurant in Seattle while working a case with a very young FBI agent that I thought was going to be the future of the BAU until an idiot aired things that had nothing to do with him doing his job. I haven't eaten this for years because it was not long after that the man I shared it with was outed and ran out of the FBI. I ran into him years ago on the book tour, and we discussed the meal I shared with him that I had not eaten it since then. So, Spencer Reid, why exactly is Aaron Hotchner-Grimes sending you a meal?"

"I have been seeing them socially for a few weeks. I'm sure that soon their eyes will go elsewhere and I'll be cast aside. I knew it when I allowed the two of them to wine and dine me."

"Aaron Hotchner? The man who married that tech billionaire?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Aaron Hotchner-Grimes married to Jackson Hotchner-Grimes."

"You are...doing what with a married couple?"

"Willingly going on dates with them, both of them." Spencer picked up his fork to dive into his Pad Thai, picking up a bite of sushi with the other hand. Morgan looked really upset, but as he opened his mouth, he jerked and looked at JJ who was sitting beside him at the table. There was a knock at the door.

It was the Chief of Police for the city, and he looked uncomfortable. He saw that they were all eating and started to calm down a little.

"One of my boys said that you agents didn't know who had sent the food."

"None of the ones that were out there did. I did tell them to go ahead and eat because while I didn't know the identity of who had done it, I knew that one of our agents in here did."

"Yes, well a few of my guys want a name."

"A name they are not getting," Spencer said as he stood up, he grabbed his box of sushi and walked up to the Chief and the man allowed him to step past him and into to the bullpen. "Hello, the food is not from the UnSub and as to the name, it's someone that none of you would know. I assume that they are trying to give comfort to me on this case as it's someone who I am seeing socially and they, as you can see, have a great deal of money to throw at things that upset them. They sent me flowers and my favorite foods, so it's not someone who is poisoning us. Just eat and be happy because after we eat, we are doing that grid search in the forest at the edge of town. I'm looking for a few things, and everyone will need something to do to work off some of these calories." Spencer turned, but he didn't go back into the conference room the team was in. Instead, he went to the small office that was on the other end of the hall at the back of the station and shut the door.

Spencer dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Aaron's number from memory. "What the hell were you thinking sending food to a bunch of paranoid cops and profilers?"

"Well looks like I win the blowjob," Aaron said, and his voice echoed a little, so Spencer figured that he was on speaker phone. Jackson's laughter could be heard, so Spencer assumed that they were alone somewhere, probably in their bedroom given it was after nine back in DC. "Sorry, Spencer. I didn't even think about the paranoid part. I was thinking of just sending dinner for the team, but then Jackson pointed out that most of the officers haven't left the station either, most taking turns in the on-call room. What did you tell them?"

"I didn't say your names at all. I wouldn't do that to you. I said that it was someone who was in a romantic relationship with me that has more money than common sense. Rossi totally figured out what the meal you sent him meant by the way and now I have Morgan who is probably going to want to meet with the both of you. I'm sure that I can put him off long enough that it won't matter. Just...don't..." Spencer shut his mouth because he wasn't sure what he didn't want them to do.

"While the press hasn't been allowed to release much, they have been very harsh on how many hours all of you are putting in. Not harsh mean," Jackson said, his voice getting closer to the speaker. "But harsh as in not pulling punches on how many hours not only the LEOs are pulling but the FBI as well. You guys haven't even gone to your hotel once other than to change. We were just trying to be supportive. We are sorry that it put you in an awkward position with the LEOs."

"It's okay," Spencer said, and he did mean it. The flowers were nice but there were too many things that popped into Spencer's mind, and he needed to be focused on the case not on whatever the hell this was that he and the Hotchner-Grimes were doing. This had already gone past what most would call a normal length for a dalliance between a married couple and the person they bring into their bed to spice things up a little bit. Spencer fully expected there to be radio silence soon. For Spencer to text one of them, usually both, that he was home from a case and there to be nothing or even a sorry we are busy right now, maybe later message. Then to hear nothing on the next case. It wasn't hard to understand that they were going to move on at some point. It was fun the time he had with them, and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Spencer had learned a lot about what he wanted out of a relationship that he had been craving more and more over the years.

Spencer spent as much time watching how Aaron and Jackson interacted as much as he wanted how they interacted with him. They loved each other deeply, and it showed, and it was through no small part of trusting their partner fully. Spencer wanted that someday. JJ was the only one on the team who had a good stable relationship. It wasn't that way without a lot of hard work. Spencer was willing to do that hard work.

"Spencer?" Aaron's voice called out.

It pulled Spencer out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Aaron?"

"You didn't hear a word we said, did you?" Jackson asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I was thinking about the case."

"You need to eat and give that brain of yours some fuel. We will let you go. What we said can wait until you get home. Message us when you are an hour away from landing, and we can send someone to pick you up."

Spencer closed his eyes and made some kind of noise to confirm it. He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Spencer looked at the sushi left in the takeout box and frowned. He didn't feel that hungry anymore, but he knew that he had to eat at least all of the sushi and part of the Pad Thai before JJ would allow him to stop.

One more weekend, Spencer decided. One weekend to enjoy what he had with the Hotchner-Grimes men before he started to pull away on his own. He would rather leave them before he had to deal with the fact that he was losing two men who he thought could mean the world to him.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes and sighed as he thought about his first free weekend in a very long time. After a final weekend with Jackson, Aaron, and Jack, Spencer had worked the last three. The team had worked the first and then Spencer had volunteered to go with the IRT on cases when they were down a sick team member. Mono was nothing to trifle with, and Morgan had been very happy to allow Spencer the distractions of going elsewhere for a little distraction.

There wasn't much for Spencer to do except that he needed to fill his day and not worry at all about what he wasn't doing, or who he wasn't doing it with. Spencer threw the covers off of his body and rolled over to get off the bed. He stopped at the sight of Jack, sitting in the chair in the corner with a coloring book in his lap. Spencer frowned because he had not given Aaron or Jackson a key or the code to the alarm. Spencer could hear Aaron and Jackson moving around the apartment. Jack hadn't noticed Spencer was awake yet, lost in his world of coloring.

Spencer carefully got up and off the bed, snagging the robe that was hanging off the end of the bed and slipping it on. Spencer slept in a pair of pants, and that was it when he was at home. He didn't want to be half naked as he demanded to know what the two men were thinking about invading his apartment like they owned the place. Spencer had ignored every single one of their messages after he had texted that he was going out of the country for a mission after he had offered to step into the empty spot on the IRT.

"So we never had the discussion about what you didn't hear when you were thinking about that last case you did with the BAU," Jackson said as he looked up from where he was looking over a sheet of paper that was on Spencer's kitchen table. Aaron was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands. Spencer frowned because it smelled like the coffee that Jackson had found that Spencer liked and had started to stock in the house for when Spencer was over. It wasn't the most pricey coffee in the world, but it was high enough that Spencer didn't buy it for himself when he was home. He drank too much to ever want to purchase it enough to keep him in stock in it when the brand that he bought that was nearly as good was nearly a third of the price and tasted about the same.

Spencer had money, and he made sure that he was keeping enough of a nest egg to take care of his mother and himself in case something happened, he hadn't forgotten what it was like to be a poor college student who sometimes had to choose between a book for classes and food. Thankfully with Spencer's memory, he had got good at borrowing texts that were not needed for the class itself but was supplemental enough to where he just needed to read them. He had friends who gladly gave him the book for a few minutes enough to read and if Spencer ever questioned what he remembered he could borrow it again. It was hard to break that habit though of not splurging too much, and when it came between more books and expensive coffee, books were always going to win.

"Aaron pointed out that any time that it was brought up, you did a good enough distraction that it actually worked for the whole weekend. Then your text that you were headed to Finland for a case followed by another just a day or so after you got back with barely enough time to do paperwork. You sent that first one and never responded to any of our others. The second case was figured out through friends on the eighth floor. It's the talk of the people who work out of Quantico that you've now done two cases with the IRT when you have never done more than verbally consult with them."

Jackson slipped the paper across the table to where it was settled in front of Aaron. Aaron stepped forward and picked up the paper. He nodded his head as he looked over it.

"If you don't want to see us anymore, that's fine but at least give us a reason, Spencer. I thought that we were building something here."

"Building something?" Spencer asked. He looked between the two men, back and forth a few times to see if he could figure out what they were thinking but their faces were stone. Spencer tied his robe shut and stepped in to seat himself at the table. He tried to look at the paper in Aaron's hands but was unable to see any of it.

"After Victor first took that first shot of you with Henry, Aaron and I were intrigued, and we were there watching you once with young Henry a few weeks later. Aaron was able to talk to his friends still in the FBI, and what we found out we liked. You obviously adore your Godson."

"So?" Spencer asked.

"Jack's conception was not ideal. The court records are sealed on it, but his mother is serving thirty years for what she did to us." Jackson paused and looked at Aaron. Spencer looked as well to see that Aaron was very upset.

"Jack's mother, Jessica's sister, is a woman named Haley Brooks. I knew from a young age that I was at least bisexual. I didn't look at girls all that often and it was boys that caught my eye. Haley was a good looking girl, and I thought for a while that I liked her, but then I just realized that it was me trying to be normal. I didn't pay much attention to her at all after that, and I think that it really upset her. I met Jackson not long after that, and while there were a few years between us, it wasn't that big of a leap, and we kept things friendly on what we showed the world until I was eighteen. So years passed and we were having a party to launch a new product here at the mansion. It was close working friends and close work contacts. One of them brought Haley as their plus one. I got pretty smashed in a drinking contest that I had no reason to be in other than it was fun. I was home where I had security, and I thought I was safe. I woke up the next morning fine and dandy, a hangover from hell but I'd had them before. Fast forward eight weeks, and I'm being arrested for rape."

"Rape?" Spencer asked.

Aaron walked over and set down a cup of coffee on the table in front of Spencer and one in front of Jackson before he took the seat between them. "Yes, the rape of Haley. So here I was blindsided as I had not been able to get hard for a woman since high school and I was being accused of raping one. I know that rape is about power and not about sexual preference. I studied that in law school and again when I was in the FBI. I had taken all of the profiling courses available because I wanted in the BAU as much as Rossi wanted me in there. I was charged and arrested for rape as she had a pair of her underwear from the night of the rape with my semen smeared on them along with a pubic hair. I remember coming into the family parlor the night of the party and sitting on the couch, and I don't remember much after that except for a few snippets of Jackson waking me up and having me go to bed so that I didn't bitch about my back hurting. So the court date was pretty quick, but by then I had already had the security for the house accessed. The general areas of the house are recorded all of the time, but the rest is not. However, the night of the party it was all recorded. We have the cameras set up, but they don't record unless we are not home or there is a party like that. Jackson's lawyer kept the footage of that as his ace in the hole. No one came for the footage, and no one asked for it.

"So when it was time for me to be called to the stand by the prosecution, who had no chance in hell at upsetting me even though he tried, I told the truth I don't remember what happened that night, but the security footage was there. Now when my lawyer submitted the footage as evidence, the prosecution I think assumed it was the party footage. The prosecution asked what I meant by the footage. I then said that the whole of the mansion was recorded that night. The prosecution asked if I had that footage and I said that my lawyer did and the prosecution tried to have it thrown out as we had not come forward with it. The Judge denied that and really wanted to know why it had not been rounded up as part of the evidence gathering. The prosecution had no answer for that. Well, the footage showed me on my stumbling walk from the party to the lounge where I collapsed onto the couch, and it was evident that I was asleep. I was snoring like a freight train. So in comes Haley who then proceeds to orally get me hard before she removed her underwear and got astride me. It was evident that she was riding me. After a little while, she got off and put back on her underwear and left. I never woke up at all. By then, of course, there was no way to figure out what I had been given as even drunk I should have woke up."

"What happened?"

"Hell followed. It was pretty evident that the rape went the other way. So I was released, and the charges were removed totally while she was then put on trial. After finally taking a plea deal that instead of life in jail she got thirty years, she confessed it all. However, no one was really ready for the full confession. She had been taking fertility meds and had been duping a man into thinking that as soon as she got pregnant, she was going to marry him to give him a child. She was pregnant all right, but the child was not his, it was mine. So that started a whole nother trial that ended with Jackson and I obtaining custody, and there is a sealed record of who Jack's mother is but that's it. Jessica was horrified by what her sister did and came to me and asked that she not be cut out of the child's life. I hired her on the spot as a nanny. She will live with us for the entire time that Jack is a child and teenager and then after she'll be set up with a nice house and a job at wherever she wants to work if she wants to work if not I'll continue to give her a modest monthly allowance. It was all kept out of the papers because when it turned the other way, the state didn't want that black mark on their record. I mean no one had asked for the footage. We were under no obligation to give the tape over before the court date."

"What happened to the prosecutor?"

"He was let go, and I think that no firm will ever hire him again." Jackson laughed as he spoke. "I mean I made sure that every single firm in the eight-state area knew what he did. There might be a few firms that deal with shady companies that might take him on, but I don't know. Especially after it was found out that he was sleeping with Haley as well. Another firm stepped up to me to confirm the dealing that Haley had said that she had planned on suing Aaron for half of his worth as well and considering that I own thirty percent of Grimes Tech stock and as does Aaron and our assets are considered joint, she would have got half of that."

"I can understand never wanting him to know." Spencer looked toward his bedroom where he could see Jack still sitting and coloring in his book.

"We just want to understand why you are pulling away, Spencer," Aaron said, and he reached over and laid his hand over Spencer's on the table. Spencer looked at the hand, seeing the ring on Aaron's finger. Spencer pulled his hand out from under Aaron's and laid it over top of the older man's. He let his thumb spin the wedding band on Aaron's hand.

"I deserve a love like the two of you have. Someone that I can trust with every single dark secret that I have. By letting them see me at my worst and knowing that they will still love me even if I am not perfect. I deserve that, and I want to find it." Spencer looked down at his coffee before taking a sip it was doctored perfectly. Spencer kind of hated that. Aaron and Jackson were the only ones to ever get his coffee right, and all that Aaron had done was take a sip of a cup once to get it right. Spencer looked up at Aaron and Jackson to see that they were having a discussion just with facial expressions and eyebrow movements. Spencer was jealous and looked away from them.

"Whatever you want to do about us breaking in, I'll bear the brunt of it," Aaron said as he stood up. Spencer heard something being dumped down the sink, and that made him look up. Aaron was washing out his coffee mug. "My prints are everywhere, and it won't be hard. Your alarm is a Grimes Tech model, and I bypassed the code easily, and I did pick your lock, so there is evidence of that. The only thing that I ask is that you let Jackson and Jack leave before you call the cops."

"I'm not going to call the cops, Aaron. Just leave and forget that I exist is all that I ask."

"Jack's going to be hard to be forced to let go. He rather got attached. Maybe Jessica can get in contact with some fun playdates and things. You never did get to take him to that exhibit at the museum." Jackson stood up from his chair, but he drained his coffee before walking over to set it down into the sink.

Spencer thought they would just leave. They knew now why Spencer was pulling back and they could move onto the next person that caught their eye. Jackson stopped right in front of Spencer though, and Spencer tried to ignore the pull of looking at him. He couldn't though. Jackson cupped the side of Spencer's face and leaned over to kiss him. Spencer turned his head.

"I just want to say goodbye, Spencer. Let me, please."

"Please, just go. I can't..." Spencer shook his head, and he wrapped his arms around his body. He couldn't take them being nice. He needed them to go away and never come back, it was the only way that he wasn't going to break into a million pieces. Jackson was still cupping his face, and it broke Spencer's resolve. A sob broke free of Spencer's throat, and he curled into himself. Jackson's hands weren't able to keep him up.

"Spencer?" Jackson asked, but Spencer couldn't answer. He just shook his head. Why did they have to be so damned good? Spencer asked himself. Why couldn't they just leave and forget about the wrecked shell of a person they were leaving behind? Why did they actually have to care about Spencer at all?

"Jax, step back."

"But he's hurting," Jackson protested as his hand landed on the top of Spencer's head, petting, calming.

"Jax, just...please."

There was a huff, and then the hand on Spencer's head was gone. Spencer felt himself start to cry harder because while it was what he wanted it still really hurt to say goodbye to them. To know that he wasn't going to see them again, not intimately. Spencer wanted to get up and crawl into his bed but Jack was still in the bedroom, and he really didn't want to upset the boy.

"Why don't you see if Jack wants to come out and watch some cartoons?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, that will work."

Spencer listened to Jackson walking away and then the sound of two sets of feet coming back toward him. The TV turned on, and Spencer knew then it was safe to run for his room. He didn't care what Aaron and Jackson thought of his. His heart was breaking, and he didn't care what it looked like. Spencer hated that it took this for him to realize that it was too late. He'd already fallen in love with them. There was no coming back from that. Spencer wanted to curse and rail at them but he couldn't. He couldn't look at them. He couldn't do much of anything other than cry.

Making a break for it, Spencer stood up, but someone was right there. Spencer bounced off of whoever it was, probably Aaron and fell back into his chair. Spencer tried to stand up again, but Aaron pressed him back down into the chair.

"Come here," Aaron said as his hands tugged on Spencer's robe. Spencer shook his head. He didn't need to be comforted, not by Aaron and not by Jackson. "Spencer." Aaron sounded exasperated.

Spencer tried to fight the hands that were pulling him forward, but he couldn't, not and stay curled into himself. Spencer gave up and allowed Aaron to pull Spencer into his lap. Strong and sure hands tucked Spencer's face into Aaron's neck before those hands wrapped around him.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, Spencer and if I tell it to you and it doesn't change anything at all, we will leave. Do you promise to tell me the truth after I tell you my secret?"

Spencer nodded his head.

"Okay." Aaron raised up Spencer's head to where Spencer could feel Aaron's breath ghosting over his ear. "We already love you, Spencer. Do you love us?"

Spencer sobbed into Aaron's neck and wrapped his arms around him to cling tight. Spencer felt two more hands starting to touch him, and he shot out of Aaron's hold to turn and wrap his arms around Jackson.

"Yes," Spencer breathed when he could talk.

Jackson said nothing, but he started to move, walking with Spencer to the bedroom. Spencer heard the door shut as he and Jackson neared the bed. Spencer was stripped of his robe and prodded down onto the bed. Spencer found that Aaron was already on the bed and curled into him. Jackson settled along his back, surrounding Spencer.

"We assumed that you understood what meeting Jack and being around him meant but we shouldn't have. No one has ever come home with us before, no one has ever met Jack before. We guard him fiercely." Aaron turned a little to where Spencer was on his side, sandwiched between the two men. Spencer wasn't crying anymore, and he knew that his face was splotchy, and he tried to bury his head down on the bed, but Aaron didn't let him. "We started out with you as a distraction yes but you gave yourself over to us so wholly that we started to fall in love. That's why we had you meet Jack."

"You fill a void we didn't even know that we had in our relationship, Spencer," Jackson said, he buried his head in the back of Spencer's neck, and Spencer shivered at the feel of his hot breath over the nape of Spencer's neck. "It hurt when you pulled away, and while I hate that you didn't know what we were building, I'm glad it's not because you were bored with us."

"We have a lot to talk about but why don't you take a small nap," Aaron said. Spencer hummed in agreement. "You look like you slept for shit last night."

"I did. It takes adjustment with the IRT."

"Do you like it better than the BAU?" Jackson asked.

"Not better. It's different and more stressful, but it's a different stress. I don't think I can do it all the time." Spencer yawned, and he felt Jackson try and wiggle into his body more. Spencer hadn't ever taken to touch before like he had with them. He loved being touched, but it always took time for him to build up the need to actually want it.

"Whatever you want as far as this relationship and the public aspect of it is concerned, we will agree to," Aaron said before he pressed a kiss into Spencer's forehead. "I don't want to jeopardize your placement on the BAU team."

"My team is well aware of the relationship between us. They have been watching like hawks to make sure that you two don't jerk me around. The Section Chief for the BAU is another matter. She might be an issue."

"As we said, if you want to keep it on the down low, as it's called, we understand. I hated that my relationship with Jackson was a reason for me to lose my place in the FBI but I never would have left him to stay, and I would hate to have that happen to you, even if it's technically against company policy."

"Talk later," Spencer said.

"Sure, we can talk later."

# Six Months Later

Spencer looked at Morgan who was coming out of his office. Morgan looked ready to spit fire. It was rare that Morgan ever got that upset when it came to Strauss. Strauss had left Morgan's office ten minutes before.

"Reid," Morgan said as he neared Spencer's desk. "We are going to lunch."

"But I have plans for lunch already."

"Who with?"

Spencer pursed his lips because he was having lunch with Aaron and Jackson's personal lawyer who was working on the contract for Spencer moving in with Aaron and Jackson. They had wanted to move him in without him paying anything to live there, but Spencer refused. He didn't care if they had more than they knew what to do with. Spencer would not have them just paying for everything. So Jackson had called their personal lawyer and he and Spencer had been meeting every few days to discuss things at lunch.

"A friend."

"That friend have a name that starts with A or J?"

"No. Morgan, what's wrong?"

"Look, we need to discuss a few things, and I would rather it not happen here where you can run off and kill Strauss."

Spencer nodded his head, and he picked up his phone to have Charles add another at lunch. If it was something that was going to piss Spencer off, it might be good to have a lawyer there. "Charles will add another seat at the table."

Morgan was silent the entire drive into Dumfries and the one posh restaurant the town had. It was nerve-wracking for Spencer to not have Morgan speaking at all. Morgan pulled into a spot on the street and waited for Spencer to get out before he did. Spencer walked into the restaurant first, but he couldn't see Charles at all.

"Party for Reid?" the Hostess asked, and Spencer nodded. "Right this way. Mister Gardein asked for the small meeting room after the guest amount was changed."

Spencer and Morgan followed the hostess back to a room that was just big enough for the table for six and not much else at all. Charles was looking over a piece of paper and only looked up when Spencer had sat down. Morgan took another seat, leaving an open seat between each of them.

"You two go over whatever you need to, Mister Gardein. I'm quite glad that you are here as this will be something that Reid will need your input on."

"It's just reading over the contract, Spencer and then signing it. There are, however, two clauses that have been added into the contract. Jackson had told me to tell you that it's not negotiable and if you refuse to sign then he refuses to sign any other contract, and you'll have to live with them paying for everything."

Spencer glared at Charles, but he picked up the paper. Charles had done the legwork on what it would be to rest a fully furnished apartment that had utilities included, and that was what Spencer was going to be paying in rent to Aaron and Jackson. Spencer had heard Aaron and Jackson discussing what to do with the money one night after they thought that Spencer had gone to bed but was just in bed reading. Spencer knew that neither man had wanted to take the money, but they understood Spencer wanting to pay it so they discussed what to do with it and it had ended up being a recurring monthly donation to a victim support group in DC that did really good work.

It was buried halfway down the contract that the room that was on the other side of the master bedroom was going to be reworked to be Spencer's room in the mansion. An office/library and that Spencer wasn't' going to be allowed to pay a single thing for it. Jackson was probably going to spend more than was sane on getting the room the way that Spencer wanted it. The closet was already rearranged for Spencer's clothes and compared to the amount of clothes that Aaron and Jackson had, Spencer looked like he had nothing to wear.

Spencer found the last clause at the bottom of the third page. Spencer wanted to be shocked by that clause, but he really wasn't. He knew that Aaron and Jackson would figure out a way around the contract, but he hadn't expected them to be so blatant. While marrying two people was illegal. There were ceremonies that were not legal that bound people together. The clause stated that when Spencer accepted their joint engagement the contract would be null and void as at that point Aaron and Jackson would each transfer ten percent of Grimes Tech stock to Spencer. That would put them at twenty percent each.

"I-" Spencer snapped his mouth shut and looked at Charles. Charles looked at Spencer encouragingly.

"They love you, and they want you as part of their lives forever. I'd finish that clause before you freak out."

Spencer looked back down and saw that there was more to the clause that extended onto the next page. Joint custody of Jack was the next part as well as the fact that they were willing to adopt a few children as well if Spencer so wished. Spencer finished reading the clause before he picked up the pen and signed the contract. The contract was a stupid formality, but it helped Spencer feel better about living in Aaron and Jackson's house. The contract was stupid because Spencer would accept that engagement ring if they walked in the door and gave it to him right then.

"So, Agent Morgan, what is going on with you?"

"Our Section Chief, Erin Strauss, is having Spencer transferred to the Academy to teach."

"What?" Spencer asked looking up at Morgan.

"She's ill-pleased by the fact that you are in a relationship with Aaron Hotchner. I don't know if it's the fact that it's Aaron Hotchner or that it's two men."

"Aaron has talked to me about the worry of this happening. We've made plans. We never expected this. Not firing you but sticking you into a position that you would be ill happy with. I'll have to do some research. Excuse me, Spencer lunch has already been put on my tab along with Agent Morgan's. You two talk and discuss. I need to go."

Spencer said nothing until Charles was gone.

"What are you going to do?" Morgan asked.

"Fight." Spencer grinned.

# Six Years Later

"PAPA! Catch me!" Aurora screamed out as she ran over to where Spencer was standing in the surf. Spencer caught the five-year-old girl as she jumped at him. "And what do you want?"

"I want to swim but Dad says that he doesn't want to and that means that you have to take me."

"Oh? And where is your Pop?" Spencer looked around for where Jackson had gone off to. Aaron was under the large umbrella just at the edge of the high tide waves. On Aaron's chest was two months old Annabelle. Spencer had gone through hell to get custody of Annabelle after delivering her almost a month premature and keeping her breathing until the paramedics could get him and her to a hospital. Annabelle's mother had been pregnant when she had been gang-raped until she went into labor. The BAU had been in town hunting that gang. Spencer had found them first, and then while the rest of the team literally chased them down, Spencer had stayed with Belle.

When the case was done, Spencer had stayed behind to help Annabelle, as her mother had named her before she died in Spencer's arms. Aaron had taken to Annabelle the first time that her little fingers had tried to wrap around his finger inside the incubator device that she had spent the first month of her life in. Jackson had come to Vegas as much as possible to see Aaron as Aaron had stayed with Annabelle while Spencer had gone back to work. It had not been good for Spencer, but he had stuck with it and just the week before the final papers for the adoption had gone through.

"Dad is napping with Annabelle, and Pop and Jack went to get lunch," Aurora said.

"Well then let's go swimming."

Four hours later, Spencer was sitting on the little veranda of the hotel that they were staying at while a reporter set herself up in front of him. Aurora peeked her head out and looked at Spencer for a second before running to him. She crawled into his lap before Spencer could tell her no.

"Oh," the reporter said as she sat up.

"It's fine. I don't mind her staying if you don't."

"This is Aurora, right?"

"Yes."

"Hello, Ma'am, my name is Aurora Hotchner-Grimes," Aurora said as she leaned over to give her hand to the reporter to shake.

"Hello, Aurora, my name is Jocelyn Arthur. I'm a reporter with the New York Times. I'm here to interview your..." Jocelyn bit at her lip.

"My Papa."

"Papa, that's right. I'm sorry I wrote down what each of the kids calls each of you, but I don't seem to remember it off the top of my head or where I had put it."

"It's fine. None of us get out of shape with names."

"So should I just jump right in?"

"I think it's preferable. I do want to thank you for taking the time to come here, even if Jackson did send a jet for you. I don't get much leave nowadays, and when I'm given it, I jump at it."

"Yes, youngest Unit Chief for a unit like the BAU in history. Though the BAU doesn't have a very long history compared to the rest of the FBI, it's still one of the most elite units. You were the only name given when your former Unit Chief Derek Morgan retired after a case turned nasty, correct?"

"Yes."

"I remember at the time that a few were very unhappy and another member within the FBI spoke out about you having gained being a Unit Chief at such a young age."

"Yes, well Erin Strauss who had been the Section Chief for the BAU until about six years ago was removed from that position because she didn't like the fact that I was a homosexual man. She also really did not like the fact that I was at the time in a relationship with two married men and when it was found out that one of those married men was Aaron Hotchner, someone who Erin Strauss saw as an adversary back when he had been in the FBI, she really didn't like it. She tried to force me into teaching at the Academy, but it didn't end well for her."

"She was moved elsewhere, wasn't she? While you stayed in the BAU?"

"Correct."

"How much of this do I need retract?"

"Nothing. I've been told by the Director of the FBI what I am allowed to say and what I am not. Don't worry. I'll be keeping an eye on myself."

"So what happened more recently that put your tenure at the FBI into question?"

Spencer reached over and grabbed his glass of juice. Jackson had not told him what was in it, but it tasted good enough, so Spencer allowed Jackson to feed him up as it were. It probably had just as many vegetables as it did fruits.

"One of my team members, Jennifer Jareau was made acting Unit Chief one night, and she told me that I had been ousted before I knew myself. I had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for the BAU to become a target of Executive Assistant Director Linda Barnes. She was the one responsible for the International Response Team to be taken down and restructured under different terms. However, something that worked in my favor was that the way that she had restructured that team made it impossible for it to work correctly and it had to be restructured again. By that point, I assume that she wanted to be moved to us since we were a more media attention unit and she could garner more attention from the press and from the Brass in the FBI, which would launch her higher in the FBI. She had the ear of the director right up until her criteria for picking cases started to actually allow killers to roam free while my team was stuck trying to throw cases at her. I was on leave, but I still worked on cases even though I was not supposed to. One of my team recorded what she said about the criteria and that no one would care about dead people who were not white and rich. That moved the Director's ear from her to me. My team presented the cases that were vetoed by Barnes for not being sensational enough. We had people dying, and my team was sidelined for not presenting a case that Barnes liked."

"Why were you put on leave?"

"At one point or another various members of the BAU have been targeted by UnSubs for various reasons. I was unlucky and had two gunning for me at the same time. Peter Lewis was a man that I had helped catch two years before that, and he was trying to ruin me while I had another person targeting me for catching her around the same time. Unfortunately, they were working independently of each other."

"Why, unfortunately?"

"Because one disrupted the other and it stopped the police from being able to take me in for murder, which had been staged by the woman. Which my lawyer jumped on."

"Yes, I remember covering the case, and when it was evident that you had not done it, the FBI publicly swarmed in to help prove that you had not done it. I found it odd."

"Yes, well that goes back to the whole Erin Strauss thing. She convinced everyone that I had to have done it. She knew that I was a no good person who was going to destroy the reputation of the precious FBI. Though another thing worked in my favor and that was the fact that I had evidence of Peter Lewis trying to frame me before."

"The whole swatting incident that allowed thirteen killers to escape prison. I still find it odd that the tip of a serial killer about the man who had put him in jail wasn't looked at a lot better."

"Aaron and Jackson are of the same mind and really wish that I would leave the FBI. Jackson had tried weekly to lure me out of the FBI with offers of paying for another degree in various universities the world over."

"And while all of this was going down with Barnes, you ended up adopting a child that was nearly killed because of a gang of rapists."

"Yes. Annabelle is adapting well to life not in a hospital. She's growing daily and our nanny, Jessica, is very happy to have a young one in our midst again."

"That's right, Aurora was three when you three adopted her."

"Yes, she was. She was three and already so very good at getting what she wants, which is usually to do things she's not really allowed to do." Spencer wrapped his arms around Aurora and hugged her tight. "Like listen in on interviews."

Aurora giggled and grabbed a few slices of fruit from the plate.

"I know that Jack has been seen with Annabelle in his arms a lot but how does he feel about having two little sisters?"

"Jack's already dreading when they date, as are Aaron and Jackson. Jack has also gotten word from Aaron that the next child adopted by us will be a boy."

Aurora started to giggle, and Spencer ruffled her hair as he sat back.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because Jessica is in the middle of adopting a little girl. It'll prove to be interesting how much that changes Jack's attitude on how quickly we adopt someone."

"So that family is going to grow by leaps and bounds."

"Yes. I think part of it is because Aaron and Jackson think that it will make me retire quickly but I won't. I love my job, I hate the politics of it but the moment that I let the politics run me away from helping people is the time that I should retire. I follow the law all of the time, and I do not bend the rules to do anything except help victims who can't help themselves. My record as an FBI agent stands for itself."

"Thank you, Doctor Reid, for this one on one interview." Jocelyn leaned forward and turned off the recorder that she had set up. "Everyone is ready for the interview tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Aaron has gotten a promise from Jackson that he will be on his best behavior."

"I remember well the last interview where he didn't want to be there and hit on the reporter in more and more horrible ways to see how much he could make him blush."

"Well, that won't happen again."

Spencer heard giggling, and then he felt cold water being dumped on him. There was giggling and running feet before Aurora jumped off of his lap and ran after Jack. Spencer just settled into the chair and smiled. Jocelyn was laughing but trying to act like she wasn't.

"Don't worry. I don't just get them back, I get even. While Jack might have done it, I'm certain that Jackson was behind it. Annabelle is down for a nap and Jessica is in the town, so Aaron's on duty with her. If you and your photographer want to get candid images of what this family really looks like, come on. I have a tech genius to find and destroy."

Spencer stood up and shook himself off a little bit before he turned to follow where he heard the kids laughing. Jackson would be right in the thick of it and the public needed to see images of Spencer and Jackson having fun. The company had taken a few small hits with Spencer being accused of murder and then publicly ousted for a short time as the Unit Chief. Things were looking up though, and the interview was just the start of it, as well as the start of the next phase of their lives.

# The End


End file.
